In Defense of Sleep
by dance-pants
Summary: More private boyfriend/girlfriend times with one of my favorite couples. This time in a bed.


The characters are not mine; I just make them do what they do in this story, so that is mine.

In Defense of Sleep

It was pretty damn early, light was coming _into_ the sky that was how early it was. But they were just getting to bed. Videl, freshly showered was laid out on the bed. Her arm covered her face to block out the crack of bright ass light coming from the bathroom where Gohan was showering. The only reason they hadn't knocked out immediately was because tomorrow, or actually today was Saturday.

They'd gone to a friend's, Erasa's, birthday party and after a late dinner and drinks back at her house they'd spent the entire night. It was all fun but exhausting. Videl was still awake but barely, torn between getting up to pee one last time and holding it. She didn't want to get up to go in an hour because she was an insomniac when it came to waking up in the wee hours. She'd caught up on a lot of TV show reruns from being up at ungodly hours when sleep was out of reach.

Gohan opened the door to the bathroom and came out wearing only a towel. She brought her other arm up to make a more light tight seal as her boyfriend hadn't thought to turn off the light before he opened the door. She heard him open their shared dresser and pull something out.

"Are you hung over?" he asked when he saw her covering her head.

"No just tired. Get the light will you?" she gestured with a flick of her foot.

"Oh, sorry," he said then went back and flipped the switch.

She heard him drop the towel in the hamper, then she heard the rustle of fabric and the slight snap of the elastic of what had to be underwear (the only thing that Gohan wore to sleep). She then felt him step up to the edge of the bed and stop.

"You wanna scoot over?" he asked amused. Videl hadn't moved, except for her arms now that it was safely dark in the room, and she was laid out with all the grace of a corpse smack dab in the middle of their bed.

"Uh Uh," she said sleepily.

So he dutifully scooped his arms under her body and moved her over. She didn't protest so he took it a step further and even positioned her on her side, pulled her legs up a bit, and even put her hand on top her pillow in the perfect sleeping position- like the ones on those mattress commercials with the spooning couples.

Too far gone for humor Videl grunted what seemed like thanks and was just drifting off when he spoke again.

"Are you going to sleep on top of the covers?" he asked as he slid under them.

"What?" she asked as she snapped awake again.

"Don't you want to get under the covers? It's cold, maybe we could cuddle."

'_Cuddle?'_ she thought, why the hell would she do that when all she wanted and all she needed was sleep.

"No" was all her sleep addled brain could get out.

She felt him put a hand on her shoulder and squeeze. She moved away from the touch and rolled onto her knees and elbows, in what was called the turtle position. She hoped to make clear how she felt about anything like _that _at the moment.

"What are you doing?"

"Turtle defense" she mumbled, her face was tucked up against the pillow just so that breathing was possible but not comfortable.

"Defense against…?"

She raised her head so he could hear her more clearly, "It's a defense against you and your cuddling and your covers. I'm fine like this." _'Seriously'_ she thought, she would probably already be asleep if he would just stop talking to her.

"So sex is out?" he asked genuinely.

She jerked a bit in surprise. Despite their late night and her clear lack of focus he was trying to get something going?

"It would seem so," she said and plopped her head back down on the pillow. She now just had to pray he would roll over and go to sleep so she could relax her defense. She really didn't want to know how she'd feel if she woke up after sleeping like this for hours though she was tired enough for it to happen.

"Ok then," was his only reply and she felt him turn over onto his side.

'_Yes, finally'_ she thought, but then she felt him moving more as he leaned over the side and rummaged around the nightstand.

She couldn't really relax while being in this weird hyperaware state that came just before sleep. Thankfully he soon stopped and settled back down on the bed.

She then heard him shuffling briefly under the covers then he sighed a little loudly. As annoying as it was at the moment she knew that while she could just tell him to leave her alone, she couldn't tell him how to go to sleep or how to breathe.

Several minutes later Videl had actually fallen into a light sleep but she was awakened when Gohan's leg roughly nudged her from under the covers.

Once awake she quickly realized that that wasn't the only part of Gohan's body that was moving and she felt more moderate, deliberate movement from under the covers. There was no mistake that Gohan was masturbating.

Now it was her turn to ask "What are you doing?" Sleep makes you unable to see the obvious apparently.

"What?" he asked whether in jest or because of his lack of focus she couldn't tell at the moment.

"Are you jerking off?" she asked as she turned toward him.

"It would seem so," he answered. Jest. He was having fun in more ways than one.

"Why?" she groaned as she realized he'd gotten overzealous and bumped her out of much desired sleep.

He paused his movements. "Well I have this girlfriend who I love and who loves me but who turned me down when I wanted sex," at this he started up again slowly. "So I decided that'd I'd just help myself."

"By giving yourself a hand-job?" she quipped, no sleep means lame jokes abound.

"Well there was only one other person I love available so I doing it with him." Gohan replied with an equally lame joke meant to get a rise out of her.

"How can you still be awake? Is it a Saiyan's natural ability to not feel tired but still be horny after 20+ hours without sleep?" she asked incredulously.

"You tell me how I can still be awake," he said moving his hand a bit faster. Oddly she wondered if he had just started or if he had been edging himself this whole time.

She moved away from him on defense again as she heard him groan.

When she didn't speak again, he tried to switch tactics, to keep her interested. "I do actually want to go to sleep don't get me wrong. So maybe you could put me to sleep?"

"Put you to sleep…?" she asked though she already knew how.

She felt him push the covers down to his legs. He looked at her and even though she couldn't see it he made a show of moving his hips up and down a few times as he moved his hand.

"Yeah, you could do something that I am sure would knock me out." He said grinning in darkness.

She wanted to point out how he had gotten it wrong that it was the _guy,_ who put the _girl_ to sleep, but she quickly remembered someone once saying something about girls being Nyquil and she saw that he could be right.

But that didn't mean he was going to get dosed by her.

His invitation hung in the air but she just moved as far away as she could and curled up. She damn sure was not getting under the covers now.

When she thought about what might be in store for the covers she spoke up, "Just go the bathroom. Or are you going to do it in the bed?"

"I've got tissues," he said responsibly.

"Those are for cleaning up messes not preventing them, in the bed, in the dark," she snapped.

"Then I could just do it into these," he said while he slid out of his boxer briefs.

"Seriously?" she whined.

"Seriously." He gasped.

"I could just wait you out you know," she shot back.

"You could try" he countered.

'_What the hell was that supposed to mean?'_

She had her answer almost an hour later when he still showed no signs of letting up. Gohan had definitely been and was definitely edging Saiyan style.

This meant that she could feel each change of pace through the mattress and she could hear every groan and grunt and curse. Now she could clearly hear the slick sound his hand made sliding up and down his not-fatigable erection.

Truthfully it was starting to affect her; she'd always had a kink for watching guys masturbate. First it was as a curious teenager on the internet and then with second boyfriend (the first she was too scared to confide in) and now with her last, Gohan.

At any other time she would have gladly watched him put on a show for her, and in fact before they got old she even hoped to tape it, but right now she just wanted to sleep.

Gohan let out a shuddering breath and then gave a sharp inhale through his nose.

"You sure you won't help me?" he teased as he'd clearly scented her interest.

"I…won't," she hesitated. She was being stubborn, they both were.

"We could both benefit. We'd both sleep well after." Gohan said with a particular tone of voice that he only got at times when he was really really confident about something _or _when he had a particularly acute sexual need.

He was tempting her with sex, depriving her of sleep yet also offering to help her sleep. Sleep was what she needed sex was what he needed and if she gave his to him he'd give her's to her and and her head was starting to hurt from trying to follow logic and make counters to his counters.

"Alright you damned devil come get your, ah, sleeping potion" she said as she dropped her head to the pillow in defeat and stretched out on her stomach. She tried to sound like she finally took pity on him but she actually came off as drunk.

"Really?" he said but his movements were deliberate and his voice belied a certainty, as though this was the only outcome and he knew it because he'd traveled from the future and seen it play out a hundred time.

He came up behind her, which was a little awkward as she was practically up against the headboard. He put his hands on her waist and molded his body over her back to nuzzle her hair.

"I thought you wanted to sleep not cuddle, or have sex then sleep and not cuddle." She said in a whisper but lifted her head so he could move his kisses from her hair to her neck. He ground against her butt and she gasped as it served make her more up to doing this.

"I love you," he whispered and she could feel him smile against her neck.

"And I love you, but why man why?" she asked tiredly.

He pulled away from her back and with hands still on her waist he moved them down the bed. She reached back to start pulling down her underwear but he stopped her. She let him move her around like before and she couldn't help but moan a little when he pulled her hips back flush against his groin. He pushed her tank top up over her back; she helped and secured the front up over her chest practically tucked up under her chin. She got her arms positioned steadily under her and then looked back at him over her shoulder though she couldn't see him all that well.

He looked back as he pulled her panties away to the side with one hand and took his cock in the other. She was now clothed but fully exposed and he kept her like that for a few seconds before he brought the tip up to rub against her.

She shut her eyes and felt her insides clench, she could feel him rubbing the crotch of the panties with his other hand probably fingering the wet spot she'd left.

"I can't help it, when I get this way about you I just… I can't always explain why I need to love you sometimes" he said earnestly and smiled at her.

She'd opened her eyes and smiled back but then he was shoving into her all at once and she had to turn back around and just brace herself.

Both hands were on her hips holding her at the perfect angle (for him and although she probably looked hot the position required a flexible back).

'_Eager much'_ was the phrase that came to Videl's mind but she wasn't able to voice it as she was practically biting a hole in the bedding as Gohan fucked her.

But she could feel the love as his thrusts slowed down a bit and her took the time to slide his hand soothingly down her back over to her stomach and then up to her breast. It felt good when his hand cupped it roughly and then he even took the time to roll the nipple between his fingers.

When he pinched she clenched on him inside of her. It was always that way when they had sex and even when she masturbated, she was one of those girls who could completely stop the stimulation to her clit and work her nipples to send her over the edge.

When his hand moved between her legs and she felt his fingers move against her clit she whined and spread her legs wider. Gohan took it as the desperate sign it was and moved them faster while making his thrusts longer- pulling out nearly all the way before pushing back in hard enough that their headboard hit the wall.

Videl lost it after a few moments of this. Her hips tried to sink down around his fingers, her back and legs tensed as she milked him hard; she even felt something wet drip down her legs.

Gohan was close to his end and he wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her upright as he shortened and quickened his thrusts. Videl helped him out by stroking herself and giving him some continuing spasms. It worked but he didn't or couldn't stop moving through this orgasm which she knew had hit when she felt his breathing hit near hyperventilation level and he draped his body over hers.

He pulled out and fell back towards his side of the bed but he kept a hand on her hip and rubbed soothingly- something he always did as sometimes he was unsure if he had been too rough. She let out a satisfied sigh as she turned on her side to face him not bothering to pull her top back down.

Gohan moved his hand along her side until he cupped the side of her face. He stopped for a moment and then almost laughed out loud as he realized that she had fallen dead asleep.

He leaned up to kiss her and he carefully pulled her onto his chest as he slid over to his uncovered side of the bed. After sliding the covers over the both of them he moved to slide her onto the mattress but she pressed herself into him and he brought his hand up to hold rest against her lower back. She was mostly on the bed but her head was cradled against his shoulder.

It was his favorite way to sleep really, being her pillow.


End file.
